


Phoenix Feather || Draco Malfoy

by semisweetgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slow Burn, draco can be a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweetgay/pseuds/semisweetgay
Summary: "Among the notable things about fire is that it also requires oxygen to burn - exactly like its enemy, life. Thereby are life and flames so often compared." - Otto WeiningerDraco Malfoy x Male!OcHalf-Blood PrinceOn Going: October 2nd, 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. || O'Sullivan Family ||

Aodh O'Sullivan - FaceClaim: Alex storm 

"All the lights couldn't put out the dark running through my heart" - Theodore Nott

Alexandra O'Sullivan - FaceClaim: Emily Rudd

"Death helps us to see what is worth trusting and loving and what is a waste of time." – J. Neville Ward

Esme O'Sullivan - FaceClaim: Unknown 

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." ― Benjamin Franklin

Anastasia O'Sullivan - FaceClaim: Eva Green 

"Resurrection means that the worst thing is never the last thing." - Frederick Buechner

\------

Any other family that is mentioned in this fanfiction doesn't play a huge part in this story so they are up to your imagination . 

\------


	2. || Other Cast ||

**_Disclaimer_ **

_**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter or any related franchise** _

_**This plot is mine, the characters that I created are mine.** _

_**All the canon characters stay the same and this fanfiction follows loosely the plot of book six Half-Blood Prince.** _

_**\--------** _

_Ai Lee - FaceClaim: Pia Kristine Cruz_

_"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." –John F Kennedy_

_Megan Terrice - FaceClaim: Lily Collins_

_"Why is the world so annoying" -J_

_Beatrice Wheels - FaceClaim: Natalia Dyer_

_"My philosophy is that if you worry, you suffer twice." - Newt Scamander_

_Velma Yoks - FaceClaim: Zendaya Coleman_

_"Tough people can get out of a situation, but smart ones never get themselves into one." - A_ _nonymous_

_Vincent Anderson - FaceClaim: Gabriel Marques_

_"I am neither especially clever nor especially gifted. I am only very, very curious." - Unknown_

_Mia_ _Felms_ _\- FaceClaim: Dove Cameron_

_"I'd like to have the will to live but you know, you can't have everything in life." - Unknown  
_

_Jeremiah Jewels - FaceClaim: Jordon_ _Sorbom_

_"Love is when you would take a bullet for someone, proceed to taking it out of yourself, and then in your mind firing it at the person you just saved because their an effing idiot." - Unknown  
_

_Andy Wren - FaceClaim: Brittany O'grady_

_"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better then anyone else." - Unknown_

_Brooklyn Wren - FaceClaim: Mina El_ _Hammani_

_"Icarus drowned after he was scorched by the Sun. You? You are the opposite; you have stooped low enough to scrape the Ocean's floor, and now you must feel the flames of the Sky for what you have done." - Unknown  
_

_Jasper Nixon - FaceClaim: Young Leonardo Dicaprio_

_"I mean, sure, I have my bad days, but then I remember what a cute smile I have" - Friends  
_

Janet Travis - FaceClaim: Christina Nadin

_"Tough people can get out of a situation, but smart ones never get themselves into one."_

_\- Unknown_

_Scott_ _Felgan_ _\- FaceClaim: Young Henry Cavill_

_"You need a little bit of insanity to do great things." - Henry Rollins_

_Gage Redcliff - FaceClaim: Tyrone Smithers_

_"I Will Win, maybe, Not Immediately But Definitely " -Unknown_

|| Author's Note: I hope I didn't make this too complicated 


	3. | Chapter One |

"Aodh Phoenix O'Sullivan get over here this moment, put those gloves back on your hands before I smack you into next year." Anastasia O'Sullivan grabbed her son by his ear, pulling him close as she adjusted his button up shirt, then grabbed his face so he would look her in the eyes.

"Listen Aodh, this is your second to last year going to Hogwarts make it count. I had to badger Dumbledore to let you go back to school instead of homeschooling, please do not make me regret it. Alexandra is going to be there and Esme also will be, they both will be looking out for you. Professor Snape will check in on you daily, tell him any of your concerns. Send a letter weekly like your sisters and please do not set another girl on fire, even if she deserves it." Aodh rolled his eyes, his mother twisted his ear earning a yelp from him.

"I get it mum, no starting fire." He tried to pry his ear from her talons, Alexandra covered her mouth with her left hand as Esme held onto her right hand. Her muffled laughter caused her mother to swat at her as Aodh rubbed his ear, they barely moved out of the way bumping into the people behind them. Alexandra turned quickly apologized but Anastasia beat her to the apology. A man white blond hair, and silver eyes started at the family, Anastasia was unfaltered grabbing her older daughter's shoulder. Aodh stepped back, the silver eyes felt like they were burning his skin, he wouldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm so sorry Sir, my daughter wasn't watching where she was going. Alexandra please apologize before you run off onto the train, I raised you better than this." Alexndra lowered her head as she apologized, the man gave her a quick glance before looking at Aodh again then offered his hand which Anastasia quickly took then gave it a quick shake.

Both of the adults started a conversation the children soon tuned out, Aodh pulled on a black thread from his sleeve. He looked over at Draco who was zoning in and out from the conversation, occasionally nodding or answering questions directed at him. Lucius's hand was gripping onto Draco's shoulder.

Aodh moved over to his sister, she leaned into his ear and started to whisper.

"That's Lucius Malfoy, a really powerful man rumor has it he's a Death Eater that works with who know who. That's his son Draco Malfoy, a stuck up prat that acts like he's king of the world, he's in your house, Phoenix." Aodh just shrugged as Draco glanced over at him then looked away when they made eye contact.

Esme pulled her glove off then offered her hand to shake with Draco, Anastasia grabbed her youngest daughter's wrist yanking it away giving her a death glare. Both Draco and Lucius were intrigued by the quick motions, Anastasia pulled her daughter away before giving the twins a 'get to know them they are important' glare.

Alexandra cleared her throat," This is my brother Aodh, my twin. Due to unfortunate circumstances he's been homeschooled for his first five years of schooling, Mother believes he's fit to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is still scared he'll light another Gryffindor on fire." Aodh budded into the conversation to defend himself.

"Alexandra you know perfectly well that she deserved it, trying to tell me that the oh so perfect Harry Potter is going to save the entire wizarding world. So I lit her hair on fire, her name was Harmony, Harpy, uh." Alexandra cut her twin off.

"Hermione Granger, for being a muggle born she is very intelligent but she sticks her nose in everyone's business. She tried telling me that I was wrong in an essay on magic history. Father gave me the information I need for that essay. I'm not letting some muggle born tell me, a pureblood, what is right and wrong about my magic history essay." Aodh jabbed her in the kidney cutting her off.

Anastasia joined them shortly Esma's cheek was a violent red, a clear handprint visible and tears priming her eyes. Alexandra guided her away to the train after it stopped, Aodh stuck to his mother's side. Draco looked him over again before leaving them alone. Anastasia's hand soon found its way to Aodh's shoulder, her nails dug into his shoulder.

"I wish you could meet my husband, he had some business with Dumbledore about Aodh which I believe is ridiculous. I'm his mother, I should know if he's ready to be with the public or not." Lucius's eyes were stuck on Aodh as he messed with his glove, he ran his thumb over the edge of the glove before he burned a loose thread then thrusted his hand back into the glove before his mother noticed what he was doing. Lucius's eyebrow raised slightly as mother looked down at him, giving him a sickly smile before pushing him slightly towards the train.

"Send me a letter when you settle in your dorms Aodh." He looked back once he got on the train, his mother was saying her goodbye as Lucius watched him, he left to look for an empty trolley. He passed each one with no success, he was pulled into a trolley by his sister who hushed him when he went to hit her.

"Calm down Phoenix, you can ride in here with us I need to fill you in with some information." She pulled him over to a bench with Esme on the far left side, she sat in the middle between them, the other side of the trolley sat two girls and a boy. The boy was talking enthusiastically between the girls before they directed their attention at Aodh, one of the girls stood up before walking closer to him before looking at Alexandra then gave him a final look then pushing some wavy brown hair out of her face then sat down again then deeply sighed.

"Velma don't be rude." The other girl swatted at her as he sat down, Alexandra rolled her eyes. The other girl offered her boney white hand to him which he ignored, she retracted quickly.

"Hello I'm Beatrice, I'm sorry for Velma's attitude, her mother gave her a licking before getting on the train. She's a fifth year Ravenclaw, I'm a year six Hufflepuff." Velma just ignored what she was saying, her skin hazel eyes complimented her bronze skin and square shaped face.

"This is Vincent, he's a fifth year Hufflepuff as well." Vincent pulled his long dark brunette hair into a bun, his ivory skin being a complete opposite. Alexandra cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to ask this but could you three please leave, I do have to give him a briefing." Velma narrowed her eyes at Alexandra.

"What, that isn't fair why should we-" Beatrice yanked her out of the room with Vincent close behind, the door slammed shut with such force the door frame shook.

"Is she always like that? How did she get into Ravenclaw?" He directed his questions at Alexandra as she pulled out a folded piece of parchment, Esme also pulled out a piece of parchment, her bare hands feeling the paper before unfolding the paper. Notes scribbled on the front and back of the parchment, they both passed him the parchment. He unfolded the one that Alexandra handed me, he read over the surface none of it made sense. The sentences were choppy, unfinished, and some even started mid sentence.

"Phoenix, like this." Esme took the parchment, putting her parchment over Alexandra's then lit the tip of her wand, the sentences finally made sense. Aodh read through it then reread it, none of it made any sense it was a giant conspiracy theory. Dumbledore was you know who, Death Eaters aren't the bad guys, and other things that didn't make sense to him.

"Alexandra, Esme this doesn't make any sense. Why would Dumbledore do this? Did you both drink a hallucination potion?" Esme blinked a few times before she pulled out a journal then flipped through then stopped on one labeled 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Esme do you understand how invasive that is!" Aodh stood up before pushing the journal into his sister's neck, Alexandra quickly grabbing into his wrist. He wrenched his wrist from her hand then stormed from the trolley pushing past anyone in the hall, after walking all the way to the last trolley he pulled the door without knocking startling all the first years that occupied the space.

"LEAVE!" They rushed out quickly, his anger filled the trolley almost making it suffocating for anyone but him. He pulled off his gloves then slammed them onto the bench before he let his powers release into the air around him, he could feel the heat in his stomach as it spread in his veins before the flames licked his skin, his palms stretching the flames reached his finger tips. The dooring opening snapped him back into this reality.

|| Author's Note:

First story, hope you enjoy this. I do have to thank my amazing friends for helping me get motivated to actually write.


	4. | Chapter Two |

Professor Lupin stood in the doorway as the flames died down into Aodh’s hand, his eyes were blown in a mix of surprise and curiosity. Aodh took a few steps backwards and grabbed his gloves as the professor cleared his throat, but it was too late for him to appropriately introduce himself. Aodh slipped the gloves on as Lupin closed the door and sat down directly across from Aodh, who was silently freaking out about being sent back home before he even made it to the school. 

“That was quite the show, do you do that often?” Aodh stayed silent, what was he supposed to do in this situation he had two options: beg the Professor to not tell Dumbledore or keep his pride hoping this would blow over. Lupin rubbed his hands together anxiously before pulling a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket and offered it to Aodh who didn’t respond and just stared at the man. 

“I only came down here to check why a group of first years came rushing out like a boggart was chasing them , I now have my answer. You have no reason to hide your abilities here, after all this is the school of witchcraft and wizardry.” Aodh swallowed quietly before taking a deep breath, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least explain himself. 

“Please do not tell Dumbledore that my curse is out of control, I can control them with these gloves.” He pulled them back on, the inside material was charmed with heat resistance and the outer layer was designed to make it impossible to tell what they were truly for. The burned thread proved that theory, the charm made it impossible to wear the gloves comfortably. 

“I promise he will not hear a thing about this, if you don’t believe me why don’t we trade secrets that way we both know something about each other that we don’t want others to know.” Remus broke a square off the chocolate bar and popped it into his mouth as Aodh thought over the offer, he didn’t have much to lose. 

“Okay, I agree to that offer.” Remus offered his hand to shake which Aodh kindly declined this a shake of his head.  
“How rude of me I never introduced myself, Professor Lupin I teach Defense of the Dark Art.” Aodh took in the information before a small smile formed on his lips, his sister told him all about Professor Lupin, especially all the fun things she did in his lessons. A part of him believes she was trying to rub it into his face that she was at Hogwarts and he was not. 

“I know about you, my sister sent me letters weekly about your class and how you were her favorite Professor.” Aodh pulled his hand free from the gloves he figured if he was going to tell Lupin about his powers he might as well enjoy some short freedom. 

“Where is your sister? Normally first years stick with their family.” Aodh furrowed his brow before it dawned on him that Lupin never met him before so he assumed he was a first year even if he looked much older. 

“I’m Aodh O’Sullivan and my twin sister is Alexandra O’Sullivan, a sixth year Ravenclaw. I was homeschooled due to my inability to control my powers and Dumbledore saw me as a threat to the students body. My parents begged Dumbledore to allow me back to school, I believe she didn’t want me at home anymore so she could work at the Ministry.” Lupin nodded along as he spoke, he wasn't trying to ramble but most of his human contact was his family so he felt he needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

“You seemed much older than the other first years. My apologies for that, your sister Alexandra did speak about you a few times last year.” Aodh could only assume it was to brag about her family’s bloodline or something unimportant like that. 

“Your family isn’t from here I assume.” Lupin finished half the chocolate bar before wrapping it back up then putting back into his coat pocket. 

“I can’t really answer that, my mother keeps my siblings and I in the dark about our family history. She did tell us we were purebloods but I find that unimportant, unlike my sister who views it as the most important thing about a person, I still wonder how she wasn’t put in Slytherin like me.” Aodh cut himself off before he starts to ramble again, Lupin chuckled. 

“I figured that much, most Slytherins and Ravenclaws view bloodstatus as important when it shouldn’t be. Back to our agreement, what is your ability? Is it just fire or is it something more than that?” Aodh cleared his throat before leaning back onto the bench, the wall being his only support. 

“My family has a history of abilities, never shake my little sister’s hand she can view your deepest secrets and darkest fears. Alexandra can see spirits and speak to them, my older brother Connor can speak to animals, my mother can resurrect the dead for a few minutes at a time. My father and my older sister, Callista, don’t have any magical abilities, how lucky they are. I’m not quite sure what my abilities are, they change often. I believe that they are elemental, fire being the most dominant one. That’s where my nickname Phoenix comes from and it’s my middle name.” Lupin gave him a smile of reassurance, something in Aodh believed that he somehow sealed his fate on what he didn’t know. 

“My secret it’s quite as exciting as yours but far more detrimental, I’m a werewolf many people are.” Aodh looked at him in surprise and slight fear, everything he had heard about them made it seem like they were uncontrollable beasts. How could this man be a werewolf, he looked so gentle the only thing that really stood out from his wiry frame was a pink face scar. 

“Oh, but aren’t werewolves uncontrollable beasts that cause problems? I thought the Ministry had them all kept for safety- OH.” It dawned on Aodh that only a select few knew this information which excluded the Ministry, the train started to slow down as Lupin stood up brushing off any chocolate that may have gotten on his coat. 

“Well Phoenix this was a nice talk but I do need to be going now, I’ll see you in class on Monday.” Lupin quickly left Aodh to his own silence, the fabric of his gloves was the only thing keeping him grounded. He quickly changed into his robes and left the trolley, Esme pulled on his sleeve. 

“I saw Professor Lupin exit your tolley, did you find out anything.” Her soft voice almost burned his ears, he brushed her off.

“Esme I will be telling mother about this, you have lost all your senses.”


End file.
